


Backpacks and Lunch sacks

by terminaltongues



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fic Exchange, M/M, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, Zayn and Niall are only sort of in it, like if you squint - Freeform, pleased, prompt, this took a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminaltongues/pseuds/terminaltongues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has spent the past two years pining after this dumb kid with this dumb Spiderman backpack. He's got dumb hair and a dumb smile and Nick's kind of in love with him. The only problem is Louis is a dumb high schooler and Nick's a teacher, and that makes Louis both dumb and unattainable. Except maybe the only real dumb person is Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backpacks and Lunch sacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackorchids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackorchids/gifts).



> I hope this is everything you hoped and dreamed for!!! 
> 
> Maybe not. Sorry as it is. Hope you get some sort of kick out of it. 
> 
> Also, if I'm inaccurate about most things, yeah, I know.

The thing is, Nick (for the most part), is a good samaritan. He can count the number of times he’s smoked weed on three hands. He calls his mom at least every other day and leaves charitable tips at restaurants. So, really, he has no idea what he’s done to deserve the likes of Louis W. Tomlinson. 

 

The W is unknown to him and probably will be forever unless Nick actually gets the guts to talk to him. And anyways, he only knows about the W because it’s embroidered in thick yellow letters on the back of his backpack, his spiderman backpack.

 

Louis Tomlinson is unfortunately one of the best people Nick knows, or wishes to know. He’s got blue eyes bright like flashlights and a small lean body made for bouncing off walls and climbing up stop signs. His hair is brown and his skin is golden (naturally). The only thing worse than his looks, is his personality. He’s all loud laughs, soft giggles and polite words. 

 

Nick isn’t completely daft. Louis Tomlinson is a good kid, and that is exactly the reason Nick needs to stay oceans away from him.

 

Nick is twenty-nine and a teaches English to high schoolers. Louis is epitome of bright and shining youth, and Nick desperately needs to get his head in check. Louis is also unattainable and very much illegal. 

 

Nicks figures it’s not pining if he doesn’t know his middle name. 

 

* * *

It would be easier to avoid Louis if he wasn’t always around. He’s there in the mornings, far earlier than any normal teenager would be up and he stays late, leaving around the time Nick does. It’s not any better during school hours either. During Lunch, the boy is constantly bustling up and down the halls with a half-eaten roast beef sandwich gripped in his hands and occasionally a red bull. 

 

Nick figures he must be pretty popular as he’s always stopping to chat with other kids at their lockers, and if not that, they at least say hi. Nick doesn’t blame them either, ignoring Louis would be like trying to block out the sun without sunglasses. 

 

Nick complains to Aimee about it over lunch. 

 

“It’s not fair, the kid is everywhere I turn! He’s like some sort of stain you can’t wash out of your clothes,” Nick moans pathetically.

 

“He’s not even that great anyways. He’s got this dumb spiderman backpack that he wears all the time, and his hair is dumb.”

 

Aimee rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her tea. She’s heard these complaints before. 

 

“Nick, babe, you need to stop pining over this fourteen year-old and find yourself someone your own age. Go to a club or something. Pixie keeps trying to set you up with her cousin’s friend, I say go for it,” Aimee advises. 

 

Nick frowns, “He’s not fourteen, he’s seventeen at least,” Nick says unsurely, “And I’m not going out with some stranger.” 

 

Aimee lets out an exasperated sigh, “He’s only a stranger if you refuse to meet him. If you’d just get over your schoolboy crush you’d be proper married by now.” 

 

Nick just gives Aimee a look and she rolls her eyes again. “Look, it’s either you get a real boy or you man up and just ask the kid out,” Aimee says.

 

Nick straightens in his seat and waves his arms about. He’s lanky and long and he accidentally smacks his hand on the edge of table. He hisses and pulls it to his chest while Aimee shoots him a withering look. 

 

“I can’t just ask him out, he’s a student,” Nick reminds her. They’ve had this conversation millions of times, yet Nick never reaches a resolve.

 

“He’s been a student for what, two years? He’s obviously in his final year or he will be soon, so if you don’t make your move now he’ll be off to Uni soon or summat. Chances are he’s of age or he will be soon, so make your move now, or I’m calling up Pixie.”

 

Nick finds himself nodding his head and shaking it at the same time, mostly he’s just flailing about trying to figure out what to do with his limbs. 

 

“Don’t call Pixie,” Nick pleads/commands/whatever. 

 

Aimee raises an eyebrow.

 

“Just... I’m going to figure things out.”

 

Aimee just sighs and nods, these conversations always end the same way. 

 

“Sure, love.”

* * *

 

Louis is sitting on the benches in the front yard of the school when Nick gets there. He’s wearing a puffy jacket, tight black skinny jeans, and he’s got a poorly knitted scarf tied lazily around his neck. He’s also wearing glasses that make him look even more student-like and edible than he already is, and it’s really too early in the morning for Nick to have to deal with this. 

 

He’s hunched over some sort of book. His cheeks are flushed from the cold and his eyes are scanning the words in front of him with intent. When he’s not biting his bottom lip, he’s moving them silently, mouthing the words out. 

 

Nick approaches his slowly, but loudly. He doesn’t actually want to have to introduce himself, so he makes his steps as loud as possible and makes sure to stand directly in front of Louis, making his presence known. Also, it’s an excuse to be in close proximity, so. 

 

It takes Louis a second to register Nick’s presence. When he does, it’s quick and jolty, his movements stuttering. He jerks his head up and his knees knock together, a light blush blossoming on his cheeks at being caught. Louis lets out a short laugh and shuts the book, giving Nick his full attention. Nick is terribly endeared.

 

“Sorry ‘bout that, didn’t see you there at first,” Louis says with furrowed eyebrows. 

 

Nick blinks and is too busy standing there taking up space to think up something to say. He blinks again and finds that his jaw does still work.

 

“Oh, yeah, s’fine,” He murmurs lamely.

 

Neither of them speak for a moment and Louis just kind of looks expectantly at Nick and Nick stares back trying to form words to say over the incredibly loud white noise clouding up his mind. Louis takes his silence as an initiative to speak.

 

“You like Shakespeare?” Louis asks conversationally. He holds up the book he’s reading and Nick reads the title. It is indeed Shakespeare, it’s _The Taming of The Shrew._

 

Nick scoffs at the question before he can help himself. “Of course I’ve read Shakespeare, I’m an English teacher,” Nick snipes. He sounds snooty and thinks about punching himself in the face.

 

Louis, however, doesn’t appear miffed and instead lets out a loud laugh, shooting Nick a grin. 

 

“Right then, didn’t mean to insult the expert,” Louis teases easily. 

 

“Yes, well, thou are not so big as a round little worm,” Nick sniffs. 

 

Louis lets out another peal of laughter, and Nick counts it as a win. 

 

“Romeo and Juliet” Louis announces delighted, eyes bright and twinkling. He’s obviously very animated about the subject matter. As an English teacher, Nick finds this incredibly hot, by principle of course.  Nick shuffles closer and pretends it’s subconscious. 

 

“Impressive, do you memorize all of his plays, then?” Nick asks, his voice less teasing and more genuine curiosity. 

 

Louis tilts his head and gives Nick a long look. “Most of them, yeah. But, we also did Romeo and Juliet last year.”

 

It takes Nick a second to register what Louis’ talking about. The school did Romeo and Juliet as the fall play last year. He hadn’t realized Louis had been in it. 

 

“Right then, how about this; Thine sole name blisters our tongues,” Nick challenges. 

 

Louis pauses for a moment and Nick revels in the way his nose scrunches up and the way his knees bounce. A second later, a wide grin, all teeth, splits his face and his eyes light up like headlights. 

 

“Macbeth,” Louis declares, grinning triumphantly. 

 

Nick applauds lightly and Louis gives a short and overdramatic mock bow. 

 

“Hit me again,” Louis goads leaning forward. 

 

Nick tries to appear nonchalant, but he can’t stop smiling when he says, “Hmm, I don’t know if you can take it.”

 

Louis takes the bait and shoots Nick a sly grin before responding, “You’d be surprised at what I can take.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and his tongue darts out of his mouth quickly, wetting his lower lip.

 

Nick stands dumbstruck. For a moment all he can do is gape slightly and feel the heat rise to the tips of his ears and the back of his neck. It’s about then does he realize that he’s been flirting with a _student_ and Louis’ been avidly flirting back with him. 

 

The warning bells are ringing loudly in Nick’s mind, and yet his brain and mouth are on two completely separate pages and his mouth continues to move with out his approval. “Thou hath not so much brain as ear wax,” Nick sniffs instead of ending the conversation like he probably should.

 

Louis goes completely still for a moment and Nick wonders if he has finally come to his senses. Or maybe he’s actually offended. Louis bites his lower lip and lets out a low humming sound. 

 

Louis raises his eyebrows. “Troilus and Cressida?” Louis says but it sounds more like a question.

 

Nick doesn’t say anything, but he nods, thoroughly impressed by his extensive knowledge of Shakespeare. 

 

Louis smiles, obviously very proud of himself. He lets out a laugh a second later, almost like he can’t help himself.

 

“Is that what you do when you’re not with your students? You go home and memorize Shakespearian insults?” Louis is teasing him again. It’s all very easygoing, but that just makes it more clear just how flirtatious the conversation is. Or maybe Nick is just being overdramatic and Louis is just nice and they’re just having a normal conversation. There’s been no touching, so Nick figures it’s acceptable. 

 

“I’ve got to have some sort of defense unwanted suitors,” Nick drawls. He’s just called himself desirable and although some people might’ve scoffed at him and called him a self-involved prick, Louis just cackles and claims that Nick doesn’t need the insults, not when his five foot high hair is enough to scare off anyone. 

 

It’s the best day Nick’s had in a while. 

 

* * *

 

Nick doesn’t really see Louis for a little bit after that. He’s still in the hallways, loud and brilliant as ever, and now Louis even stops to say hi or waves at him or even just wiggles his eyebrows like a little shit. All the while, Nick can do nothing but stare after him as he flounces down the hall, his stupid little backpack bouncing on his back. 

 

Even so, he’s not as around as Nick would like. He seems subdued and distracted, and then again maybe not, but Nick’s noticed that he no longer storms the hallways with his booming voice and roast beef sub. Not that Nick minds. The quiet is nice. (Not really though, if Nick wanted quiet, he’d keep his door shut during lunch)

 

Nick wants to seek him out during lunch. He has too much time on his hands and he imagines the worst. He sees Louis in his head, hiding in the boy’s bathroom hunched in a corner looking frightened and hurt. He sees Louis outside on the field staring at the sky. In reality, Nick doesn’t see Louis at all, and that’s even worse. 

 

Nick can rationalize where he could possibly be. It’s not hard to think of reasonable situations, Louis is after all, a student. He’s probably studying in the library for an upcoming quiz or maybe he’s missed a day and is making work up (Nick knows that’s not true, because Louis has never missed a day of school). Maybe he has detention, and well, if Nick’s being honest with himself, it’s the only what if that he feels might be true. 

 

None the less, Nick kind of misses the kid, but whatever. 

 

* * *

 

After two weeks, Nick decides to go do something about it. He’s tired of spending his lunches staring at no-name papers and wondering if any of them would match Louis’ handwriting. He figures it would be in his best interest to find out where Louis’ been disappearing to. It’s been distracting him, and he’s just problem solving here, so really there’s nothing strange about it. 

 

He wanders out of his classroom with an air of importance. He’s holding an empty notebook and dictionary and he wanted to look as though he’s doing something important. Most of the students in the halls ignore him anyways, so it doesn’t really matter. 

 

First, Nick checks the bathroom. He wants to make sure Louis’ not actually broken up crying in one of the stalls. It’s just to be safe. Louis, as expected, isn’t in the bathroom, but he does find two boys making out by the sinks.

 

They break apart when they see Nick and one of them squeaks when he realizes Nick’s a teacher. 

 

“What the hell? Don’t you have faculty bathrooms?” One of them barks angrily. However, Nick can see his cheeks flushing and recognizes him as a sports kid. Must be a closeted affair. The other boy, taller with big hair and dark eyes leans away from Nick, shuffling behind the other kid. He’s lean and at least a couple inches taller than the jock, but he folds into the other boy, draping him across his back. 

 

He shifts awkwardly on his feet, before clearing his throat. “Yes, actually, we do. Uhm, I was just doing rounds as the English teacher,” Nick states. 

 

The Jock gives him a confused glance, but notably still looks pissed. The dark eyed boy pets at his back soothingly. His jacket sleeve comes up a bit and Nick notices a few tattoos peaking out. 

 

“What?” The tattooed one speaks up.

 

Nick has no idea what he’s doing. 

 

“Making sure you youngsters weren’t graffitiing up the walls. It’s quite a bit- er quite a trouble to wash off,” Nick says. The boys give him a disbelieving look and Nick grunts and says, “Right then, well it looks as though you two were being responsible, so I’ll let you get back to it.” 

 

Nick promptly turns and bolts out of the bathroom and back into the safety of his classroom, the sound of the Jock’s “What the actual fuck?” echoing in his mind. 

 

Nick should have been a professor. This is a bit much. He sighs and decides to try again tomorrow. 

* * *

 

As it turns out, Nick doesn’t end up having to go seek Louis out, because Louis comes to him. 

 

Nick is in the middle of debating whether he should eat the sushi he packed and grade papers or go out into halls and search for a certain blue-eyed disaster, when the devil himself bounds into his room. 

 

Louis walks up to Nick’s desk and pulls a chair away from one of the student’s desks and plops down on it, the chair facing away. Nick blinks at him. 

 

“Hey Nick, what’s up?” Louis asks chirpily. 

 

Nick’s immediate reaction is to correct him. He’s not Nick to Louis, he’s Mr. Grimshaw, or even Grimmy as some of his students call him. But, he’s definitely not Nick. 

 

Nick doesn’t correct him. Instead, he maybe blushes a little. “Just in the middle of my lunch actually,” Nick snubs and yeah, he sounds a bit sarcastic and snarky, call it a fatal flaw. 

 

Louis grins, “Yeah, that’d make sense, given that it’s lunch time.”

 

“Is there anything I can help you with, Louis?” Nick snaps. He doesn’t mean it, really. It’s just, he’s been wondering where this hellish boy’s been for the past two weeks, and here he is, just sitting in that dumb chair like he has no idea he drives Nick past insane. 

 

Louis’ smile drops slightly, when he seems to notice the dark cloud hanging over Nick’s head. He ducks his head sheepishly and even scoots back a little bit. It absolutely doesn’t make Nick’s chest clench up. That would be silly. 

 

“Actually, I was just wondering if I could borrow some dictionaries. I don’t quite have a classroom set, and if you could spare a couple that’d be great,” Louis explains, his voice taking back it’s playful tone. It doesn’t quite reach his eyes this time and he eyes Nick cautiously. 

 

Nick is slightly agitated about the look and is going to make a snarky comment about how he’s not some wild animal that will bite him, but he doesn’t. He’s too busy being perplexed by Louis’ request. Why would Louis need a class set of dictionaries? 

 

“Why would you need a class set of dictionaries?” Nick vocalizes his thoughts. 

 

Louis smiles again, but this time his eyes light up too, and Nick knows it’s real. 

 

“It’s for a class project I’m doing,” Louis clarifies. 

 

“Oh.” Nick doesn’t have much to say to that. He’s still confused as to why Louis needs to many, but he figures it’s a reasonable request. Mostly, he still just wants to know what Louis’ been doing during lunch, but maybe this is it. Maybe he’s just been working on this dumb class project. 

 

Louis pauses and sizes Nick up. 

 

“It’s fine if you don’t want me to use them. I can go ask some of the other teachers...” Louis offers. 

 

Nick still doesn’t really know what to say, so instead he just kind of stares at Louis.

 

“They don’t have to be newer copies. I’ll take the ripped coffee stains if it’s all the same to you,” Louis goads. 

 

Finally, Nick snaps back into himself. “Yeah, uh, just take whatever you want, there in the back shelf.”

 

Louis lets out a little breath and shoots Nick a blinding smile, all teeth, all white, all too much. He scrambles out of the chair and ambles to the back of the room. Nick makes a little choked sound in his throat as he tries to gather his wits. He needs to stop acting like a prick and he also needs to start acting like an adult. 

 

He watches Louis take off and unzip his Spiderman backpack and gapes as Louis starts piling the dictionaries into the backpack. When he’s all finished, he zips it up and the hefts the backpack back onto his shoulders. He turns to face Nick again, presumably to say thanks and goodbye, but Nick eyes the clock and sees that there’s still twenty minutes of lunch left and he really doesn’t want his conversation to be over yet. He needs to set himself straight.

 

Louis opens his mouth to say something, but Nick speaks up before he can start, “Uh, Louis, I have a question for you,” Nick blurts. 

 

Louis raises an eyebrow, but strolls closer, easily swayed to continue the conversation. “Yes?” He inquires. 

 

Nick straightens himself out in his chair. “Since you’re borrowing my books, you might as well tell me what this project’s about,” Nick says airily and it’s not how he intended it to come out, but beggars can’t be choosers. 

 

Louis rolls his eyes. “I owe it to you, do I?” 

 

Nick lets a small smile slip and responds, “Yeah, I’d say so.”

Louis eyes him for a second, before he steps forward and settles into the chair again. “Well, do really want to know what this whole project is about?” Louis murmurs, his voice suddenly getting a lot softer, but somehow it rings louder in Nick’s head.

 

Nick is nodding, probably a bit too enthusiastically, before he can catch himself. 

 

Louis seems pleased by Nick’s attention and Nick takes into account that Louis likes having an audience. 

 

“There are these to boys in my class, good lads. They’re crazy about each other, but too shy to do anything about it. I’ve got them paired up for the project,” Louis explains smiling smugly. 

 

Nick laughs. “Those poor boys.”

 

Louis wiggles his eyebrows. “It’s a match made in heaven. You should see the two of them.”

 

A thought occurs to Nick. “How’d you get them pair up?” 

 

Louis looks at him as though he’s grown another head, but then he just grins and shakes his head at Nick. “I used the force, obviously,” Louis sniffs.

 

“You and your mysterious ways,” Nick says and well, he means it too. 

 

Louis opens his mouth to respond, but the warning bell rings and his mouth shuts again. Nick thinks he sees a flash of disappointment in the boy’s eyes and his chest tightens again, but this time, it’s better.

 

“Well, that’s my cue. I’ll see you later, Nick. Thanks again for the dics.” Louis grins wolfishly as Nick rolls his eyes but blushes anyways. 

 

It’s not until a couple minutes after Louis’ left does Nick realize that he never corrected Louis on what to address him as. He never does get to eat his sushi. 

 

* * *

 

Nick starts to see Louis walk around the halls with another boy. He’s tall and lanky and his hair is bush on the top of his head, but he’s got a smile that’s charming and nice and it matches Louis’ perfectly. 

 

He’s sees them before and during school. They’re outside on that bench where he talked to Louis earlier. They’re together during lunch, parading up and down the halls. Whenever they’re together, Louis is always smiling and it’s natural and quite frankly, pretty fucking cute, but it still makes Nick want to swallow glass. 

 

It reminds him of the boys in the bathroom he found that time ago, and he wonders if Louis’ ever done that. If he’s ever snuck off with a boy during lunch, or even cut class to snog a boy up against a stall. The thought of Louis and Harry together, or Louis and any boy together gives Nick a headache for multiple reasons. 

 

Nick figures he should be happy for Louis. Harry obviously makes him happy, and even if they aren’t dating, he seems like a good mate to have around. For Nick’s sanity, he doesn’t ask around about it. He’s trying to be optimistic about the whole situation (known as the Louis situation), but when that damned curly-haired kid walks into Nick’s classroom during lunch with a stack of dictionaries clutched to his chest, he’s helpless to stop white hot hate that flickers dangerously in his stomach. 

 

Harry shifts awkwardly in the doorway and shoots Nick a goofy smile. 

 

“Hey, Grimmy,” Harry says, still not fully entering the classroom. 

 

Nick rolls his eyes. “Come on in then,” He says appraising the boy in front of him.

 

Harry walks in slowly, each step seems calculated and Nick can see the uncertainty in his steps. He stumbles a bit and Nick is a bit endeared by the boy’s clumsiness, the heat in his chest dimming slightly. 

 

When Harry’s all settled on both of his feet, he holds out the stack of dictionaries in front of Nick like an offering. “These are from Lou. He wanted me to return them to you. He says thank you.”

 

Nick frowns. Why didn’t Louis just bring him the books himself? He feels unreasonably agitated that Louis didn’t just come and bring them himself. 

 

“Why do you let him boss you about like that? Is _Lou_ so busy that he can’t make the weathering trip by himself?” Nick sneers spitefully. 

 

Harry almost drops the dictionaries at Nick’s intense glare. He flushes under his stare and teeters on his feet. His eyes are wide and Nick wishes he looked less like a kicked bunny. 

 

“I uh- I just wanted to help him out,” Harry stutters, “Besides, I couldn’t exactly say no to the teacher,” Harry says defensively. He looks down at his toes and sets the stack of dictionaries on the desk closest to Nick’s.

 

Nick’s face twists up in confusion. 

“What are you talking about?” Nick questions.

 

Harry blinks owlishly. “I couldn’t exactly say no to Louis. I mean of course I want to help him out, y’know? He’s a real great guy. He’s been help me work on my lines for the school play. But, like. Even if I didn’t like him, I can’t say no to him.”

 

Nick still doesn’t get it. “Yeah, but it’s just Louis.”

 

Harry gives him a bizarre look. “Yeah, but Louis’ also my teacher.”

 

Nick gapes and for a second everything is white noise. 

 

“He’s your _what!”_

 

* * *

 

It occurs to Nick that he’s never once been to see one of the school’s musicals or plays in all of his years of teaching. He’s never been in the theater and he’s never seen the drama classroom. Not that finding it is hard, exactly. It’s just on the other side of the school from where Nick’s classroom is and he’s never really had a reason to go there. Well, up until now. 

 

He barges into Louis’ classroom without knocking first. Louis is sitting behind a desk at the front of the classroom staring down at a piece of paper with a concentrated look and a pen gripped between his teeth. He’s also wearing a pair of glasses and looks ridiculously amazing and Nick takes note of the little stand up that reads Mr. Tomlinson sitting at the front of his desk. 

 

It’s all a lot to take in. Louis’ head shoots up at the sound of Nick entering, and the pen drops from his mouth. 

 

“You’re a teacher,” Nick blurts dumbly. 

 

“Very good,” Louis says slowly sounding slightly confused and a little more than miffed. 

 

“But your backpack...” Nick trails off.

 

Louis looks more than a little annoyed. He raises an eyebrow at Nick. “What about my backpack, Nicholas?”

 

Nick can’t help it, “It’s a Spiderman backpack!” Nick cries exasperated. 

 

Louis asses Nick and cocks his head to the side. “Are you high?” 

 

Nick just lets out an obnoxiously loud, but relieved laugh and instead of responding his surges forward, slams both hands on Louis’ desk and leans forward to place a hard kiss on Louis’ lips. He pulls back not even a second later and takes note of the dazed look in Louis’ eyes. Louis shoots him a dumbstruck look and Nick grins and brings both hands up to either side of Louis’ face to pull him in for a deeper kiss. 

 

It’s more than a peck this time, and it only takes a second of Nick prodding at Louis’s lips before he dissolves into it. Nick smiles into the kiss, because really, he can’t help it and swipes his tongue against Louis’ bottom lip. 

 

They kiss for a couple quiet moments, but then Louis pulls aways and lightly pushes Nick back. They’re both breathing a little hard, and Nick can’t stop smiling. To his credit, Louis is smiling too, but he looks more than just a little bit confused. 

 

Louis licks his lips and lets out a slightly labored breath.

 

“Well this is unexpected,” Louis says 

 

Nick laughs and leans in for another kiss.

 

* * *

 

The thing is, Nick (for the most part), is a good samaritan. He can count the number of times he’s smoked weed on four hands. He calls his mom at least every other day and leaves charitable tips at restaurants. So, really, he has no idea what he’s done to deserve the likes of Louis William Tomlinson.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wooh. Yeah. The plan was to make this longer, but then I got started on it too late and I'm kind of dumb. Yeah. Thanks anyways, this whole thing's pretty cool.


End file.
